Switcharound
by crimZonvampire
Summary: AU - Souichi swore to never tell anyone he was gay, much less his crush Tetsuhiro Morinaga, but all that changes one day when Souichi blurts out his feelings. One mistake later and Souichi might just have a chance with him. But will Morinaga accept his feelings, or fall for the new girl at the lab? Based off of DarkFlameTailz story, A New Twist.
1. Chapter 1

Oh look, another story.

I absolutely love this manga. I'm a yaoi fan. Not even sorry.

Sooo this is based off of DarkFlameTailz story, A New Twist ( s/7524554/1/New-Twist) I got permission to write a story based off of that one! You should totally check her out though, she's awesome. ( u/1417304/DarkFlameTailz)

Be warned; It's extremely suggestive. EXTREMLY! I refuse to write anything worse than this.

I'm planning on this being a two-shot with a bonus MisakixKunihiro chapter… Maybe…

Thank you for reading! YOU ALL MAKE ME FEEL SO LOVED!

Chapter 1

Souichi Tatsumi had always kept it a secret. If someone had asked him about it, he wasn't going to lie, but he still did his best to keep it covered up. He wasn't proud of the fact that he was gay, but he had admitted to himself that he was. He found men attractive and woman friendly. _Just_ friendly. But he kept it a secret, because everyone he told looked at him differently. If he had ever told a girl, suddenly she stared treating him like her girl friends. If he ever told a guy (a straight guy) he would start spending a lot less time with him. So he just didn't tell anyone.

"Hello?" he said into the mouthpiece of phone, trying not to sound excited.

"Come over later? I've got a movie for us."

He glanced at his kohai, Morinaga, to make sure he was occupied before turning away and saying softly into the phone, "What movie?"

"Dunno," he could almost hear his boyfriend's grin over the phone. "I wasn't planning on us actually watching it."

Souichi sighed. "All right. Pick me up after I'm done here?"

"'Kay!" his boyfriend called before the line went dead.

Souichi shoved the phone back into his pocket and grumbled about how he had to work, but he was very happy he had invited him over.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Morinaga mumbled offhandedly, twisting the knobs on his microscope.

Souichi almost choked on his coffee. "Wha- what do you mean?"

"A couple of months ago a guy came in saying he was looking for his boyfriend, Souichi Tatsumi, and asked me if I knew you. I told him you had stayed at home that day and he left. I couldn't have talked to the guy for more than three minutes."

Souichi felt a blush creeping into his cheeks and cursed himself for being embarrassed. "So you knew I was... Into guys the whole time?!" he said, having never really liked being branded with the word 'gay'. "Why the fuck didn't you say anything?!"

Morinaga looked up from the microscope and shot him a quizzical glance. "Did I need to, Senpai?"

He blushed hard and looked away. "No, dumbass! I-I just thought you would, that's all!"

Morinaga shrugged causally and went back to his work. "Nah, I'm cool with that kind of thing."

Souichi snorted. Then made a realization he wished he wouldn't have said aloud, "If you knew why didn't you treat me differently?!"

Souichi mentally slapped himself.

"I've got no reason to. Senpai is Senpai. If you swing that way, then you have since the first day I met you, right? It's not like it changes you into a different person or anything by telling me."

"… Oh. Well, then would you mind if I left a bit early today?"

Morinaga turned away from his microscope and gave Senpai a teasing smirk. "You got a date?"

"Shut up!" he shouted, blushing heavily.

Morinaga just laughed and waved him off. "Enjoy your _date~, _Senpai."

That was two months ago, as Souichi recalled. Only days before he and his boyfriend had gone their separate ways. He had told him it wasn't his fault; He had gotten a thing for another guy. His ex had completely understood. Said it was fine and moved on. That's what Souichi liked about the guy, he didn't linger over things. He had even been fine with it when Souichi told him he was interested in another guy.

Little did he know that guy just so happened to be Tetsuhiro Morinaga.

It really didn't bother him that there was no way anything would ever happen between them. For the first little while, he was satisfied with just being around him, maybe going out drinking once in a while. Yep, he was satisfied… For a little while.

"Tatsumi-Senpai, would you be all right with that?"

"What? I'm sorry I lost you."

The student rolled his eyes. "Remember? About the new student? She's here abroad from R University."

"Er, yeah, sure I guess. What's her name?"

"It says here that it's Rin Takahashi." He squinted at the paper he held in his hands. "Actually, it says she was supposed to be in your lab half an hour ago."

"What?!" Souichi blew up, death glaring the student, and running back to the lab with a swish of his lab coat.

Souichi slammed open the door to find Morinaga and Rin talking like they had known each other for years.

Morinaga grinned. "Back so soon, Senpai?" he teased

"Sorry I'm late, didn't know you were coming," Souichi growled in a tone of voice that suggested someone was going to bleed later.

Rin smiled like she knew a secret, black eyes shimmering as she looked him up and down, and stuck out her hand. "Rin Takahashi."

"Souichi Tatsumi."

Morinaga tucked his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair casually. "So I guess we're both your kohais now."

Rin laughed lightly and Souichi raised an eyebrow at her. "Takahashi-san, how long will you be here again?"

She gave him a smile that wasn't quite nice enough to be sincere. "A week or so, but I'll be switching between this lab and the one downstairs since I have a double major, Morinaga-kun." she said, speaking mostly to Morinaga even though it was Souichi who had asked the question.

_-kun?_

Souichi bit his lip and tried to stay quiet. Something about that girl got on his nerves, and he had a feeling it wasn't because she didn't like him, but because she DID like certain other people... A LOT.

"Rin-san," Morinaga said, snapping him back, "has anyone shown you where the other lab is?"

She shook her head and flipped her hair back. "No. Not yet anyway. Maybe you could show me?" she latched onto his arm and smiled, black eyes flickering.

A muscle in Souichi's mouth twitched. "He can't."

Morinaga gave him a quizzical look. "Why not? I've got nothing right now."

"You and I need to talk."

"Wha- Senpai!"

"I'm sorry, Takahashi-san, will you give us a minute?" he said, death-glaring Morinaga.

Rin looked almost disappointed that she had to let go of Morinaga's arm. "Yeah, sure..." She stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind her.

"Senpai! What was that for? You were really rude, you know!"

Souichi pushed him roughly against the wall. "Stay away from her."  
Morinaga was taken aback. "Wha-? Why? She's not doing anything wrong, is she?"  
"Are you an idiot?" Souichi said incredulously.  
"I just don't understand what's wrong with her! There's nothing she's done that's dangerous or anything!"  
"She's flirting with you! Can't you tell?!" Souichi exploded.  
"What? What do you mean she's flirting with me?!"  
"Oh gimme a break moron! The little stroking on your arm, the flashy clothes, laughing at all your jokes! Come on imbecile! This is flirting one-o-one!"  
"OK, OK, but why are you so upset about it?! Are you jealous of her or something?!"

"And what if I am?! Is that a problem?!"  
"How do you even know she's flirting with me?!"  
"Because that's what I do when I flirt with you!"  
Morinaga tensed up then froze. Had Senpai really just said what he thought he had?  
His assumptions were confirmed when Souichi blushed bright red and reeled back looking horrified. "Ah... I..." Tears welled up in his eyes and he ran out the door.  
Souichi almost slammed into Rin when he banged open the door and took off. "Augh – sorry," she said, turning around to find Souichi rubbing his eyes in a hurried attempt to wipe away tears before he ran off again.  
Morinaga ran out not three seconds later and nearly bumped into her too. "Senpai - oh geez, sorry. Hey- Rin-san where did Senpai go?"  
She pointed to her left.

"Thank you," Morinaga said, quickly running off in the same direction calling, "Senpai!" He ran until he hit the front of the school building.

"H-hey Matsuda?"

Morinaga turned and hid behind the gates. It was Senpai, trying not to let whoever was on the other line not hear the breaking him his voice.

"Are you home? Well what time does Kanako get out of school? I was gonna head home now anyway, I can leave the door unlocked. What? Y-yes I'm fine, I'm just leaving early today. What time will she be h-home? All right, I'll unlock the door then. Yes. Goodbye." He snapped the phone closed, ground his teeth to keep from crying again and muttered a cracked "Shit!" He turned away, pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and walked off in what Morinaga assumed was the direction of his house.

Morinaga fell back against the brick tower next to the gate, mentally exhausted and confused as hell. Senpai had a thing for him? How long had that been going on? God, if he had been so stupid not to notice Rin's obvious attempts at flirting with him how could he have noticed Senpai's?! Morinaga already knew he was shy about the fact that that he was gay, and he knew very well Morinaga was straight. So for him to still try and flirt with his straight kohai must have meant that he was really into him. And he wondered why Senpai called him and idiot! He didn't even realize after almost five years knowing the guy! "God, I'm so stupid!" Morinaga shouted out loud, kicking the tower in fury.

After giving himself a few moments to calm down, Morinaga went back to clean up the lab, not really having the heart or energy to focus on the cultures. He left not ten minutes after, making a mental note to talk to Senpai about it tomorrow. But Senpai wasn't there the next day. Or the day after. Or the next day.

Souichi curled further into his pillow and shoved his poem in his drawer. He really couldn't deal with Morinaga right now.

A small knock on his door snapped him out of him misery. "Ni-san?"

Souichi said nothing.

"Ni-san, what's wrong? Don't tell me you're just not feeling well, you would drag yourself to school even if you were in the emergency room. Tell me what happened." Kanako sat down on the edge of the bed and refused to budge until Souichi sat up and put his arm around her.

He took a deep breath. "You know Morinaga right?"

"Yep," she replied, thinking of how fond he had grown of her and how many times he had called asking for Souichi. _So that's what this is about,_ she thought.

"And you know that I like him?"

"Mmhmmm." Kanako was happy her brother was totally open with her. She thought sometimes that they got along better because he was gay.

"Well, this girl came into the lab a couple of days ago and started flirting with him... And I got jealous. So I pushed her out and started yelling out him and I may have accidentally... Told him that I like him."

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"I never meant to tell him! Ever! He's straight for God's sake!"

Kanako sighed. "Ni-san, Morinaga already said it doesn't bother him that you like guys, why should it bother him that you're into him? Do you realize that he's called here at least twenty times looking for you? He said he's not mad or anything, he just wants to talk to you."

Souichi grimaced and looked away.

"Call him. Please? He sounded really concerned."

After a long pause Souichi gave in. "Fine, I'll call him. Go do your homework."

"Help me with science later?"

"I guess."

"Yay! Thank you!"

Once Kanako had left him to his own devices, Souichi pulled out his cell and took another deep breath. He was just about to call his kohai when a blaring Incoming Call message came up on the screen. He squinted at the caller ID.

Tetsuhiro Morinaga

Souichi swallowed. He really _had _been trying to reach him. "H-hey," he said.

"Senpai! Thank goodness you're all right! I've been trying to reach you but Kanako-chan just told me you weren't feeling well."

"Yeah, sorry." Souichi swore he would never tell another living soul how good it felt to hear Morinaga's voice.

After a slightly awkward pause, Morinaga hesitantly said, "Look Senpai, I'm not upset or anything. I'm not saying there's anything I can do but... Come back to school, OK Senpai? Senpai?"

Souichi mentally slapped himself for getting emotional. He furiously wiped away the tears from his cheeks and dear lord he hoped his voice didn't waver when he gave a calm, "All right. I'll see you tomorrow then."

He could almost hear the smile through the phone. "Goodbye, Senpai."

Morinaga ambled lazily into the school, sipping his coffee and trying his best to wake up. Well, Senpai was coming back today, and then things would be back to normal. It had felt so unnatural looking over the cultures by himself.

"DAMN THAT KUROKAWA WOMAN!"

Ah, speak of the tyrant.

"Senpaaai," Morinaga whined, opening the door to the laboratory. "It's too early for this."

"I'll kill her! I will fly to America right now and kill that bitch!"

"Senpai! Senpai! Hold on, what happened?"

Souichi turned around and shot him a glare that could have turned Medusa to stone. "Tomoe and that she-devil are getting fucking married! MARRIED! Lemme through so I can fly to America and rip her goddamn head off!"

Morinaga put his arm out to stop Senpai from literally storming out the door. "Senpai wait! Don't get any crazy ideas! Tell you what; come to my house after school and I'll let you drink as much as you want!"

Souichi paused. Then he shook his arm off roughly, muttered, "Fine. But you're paying!" and spent the rest of the day mumbling foul words about Kurokawa under his breath.

Souichi rummaged through his bag for his ringing phone, completely wasted. "Yeah?" he growled into the mouthpiece.

"Ni-san? What's up with your voice?"

"Nothin'." He held his hand up in front of his face, glasses off, and slurred, "Huh. My vision is reeeally bad."

"You're drunk aren't you? How are you going to get home?!"

Morinaga reached down and took the phone from Senpai, who was too occupied with squinting at his hand to notice. "It's Morinaga, Kanako-chan. Senpai's gonna stay at my place tonight."

"I am?"

"Well, you're not going home like that are you?"

"Mmm… Guess not. But I gotta return Misaki's stuff."

Morinaga said goodbye to Kanako and hung up. "Who's Misaki?"

"Ex-boyfriend," Souichi slurred again. "Found some of his stuff and my place the other day and I told him I'd return 'em." He pushed himself up and stumbled unsteadily down the hall.

"Where are you going?"

"Kitchen."

Morinaga sighed and moved over to Senpai's bag to put his phone back. He unzipped it, peered in, and raised an eyebrow at a few of the objects inside. He was about to close it up when a label-less bottle caught his eye. This one, he assumed, was Senpai's. It was next to his cigarettes after all, probably just more booze.

Still half-drunk, he pulled the bottle out, uncapped it, downed it, and tossed it off to the side where it rolled under his dresser. He smacked his lips together. Strange, it didn't taste like any beer he had ever had.

Souichi came back, fell on the futon and undid the top two and the bottom one button on his shirt. Morinaga vaguely wondered if this was what Senpai meant by flirting with him.

"I'm tired."

"How?" Morinaga laughed. "It's only midnight."

"But I had t' make up everything I missed last night. I was up 'til four."

Morinaga grinned and tossed a blanket Senpai's way. "Then go to sleep. I think I'm gonna go to bed too."

"Mm? Why?"

"Low alcohol tolerance."

"What? But you drink all the time!"

Morinaga grinned sheepishly. "I know. Why do you think I do it?"

"Well, whatever. G'night," Souichi yawned, yanking the blanket up to his torso.

"Yeah, good night Senpai."

Morinaga blinked sleepily and checked the clock on his phone. 3 am. Groan. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and then noticed his 'problem.'

He groaned quietly again and began to move to take care of it when his legs suddenly gave out. "Ouch," he murmured, landing on top of a startled Senpai.

"Wha-? What the fuck?! Geroffa me idiot!"

"I can't, I can't move my legs!"

Souichi pushed Morinaga off of him and looked down at his 'problem'. Both men blushed beet red.

"You're-" Souichi said, making Morinaga look away awkwardly. "Fuck. Where is it?" he muttered under his breath looking around until he saw the tip of the bottle peeking out from underneath the dresser. He squinted at it, then his eyes grew wide. "You DRANK it?!"

"What's wrong? Wasn't it just..?" Morinaga's color drained when he realized what had probably happened.

"It's aphrodisiac, you fucking moron!"

"Eh? Why do you have aphrodisiac?!"

"It's Misaki's! I was gonna return it to him!"

"Well, why does he have it then?!"

"I'll give you a little hint, two letters; S and M!"

Morinaga blushed brighter than he ever had in his whole life. "S-Senpai, you're a mas-"

"Shut up shut up shut up, you heard nothing!" Souichi shouted, his cheeks so warm he could feel the heat coming off of them.

Morinaga fell back against the bed and moaned out loud. "Well then, what the hell am I gonna do? Can't I just-"

Souichi shook his head. "That shit's strong as hell. It won't be easy to get the effects to wear off. Besides, it's a bit hard for you to move around, isn't it?"

Morinaga had noticed it too. The aphrodisiac had rendered him practically incapable of moving. He tossed his arm over his eyes and frantically tried to think of a solution. He was so busy trying to come up with ideas that he didn't even notice Souichi until he felt a warm hand graze across his abdomen. "Senpai?"

Souichi moved so that Morinaga couldn't see his face and said quietly, "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Don't move so much." He dipped a slender finger below Morinaga's waistband.

"S-Senpai, what are you-"

"I said don't move so much." Morinaga distinctly saw the tips of Senpai's ears turn red.

He was going to object again, when Souichi's remaining fingers slid beneath his waistline. He bit his tongue to keep from crying out when his fingers brushed against him.

Souichi swallowed hard but didn't stop or slow down.

Morinaga grit his teeth and tried not to cry out again as white flashes burst behind his eyes. He hadn't realized he had been holding his breath, and once it was over he let it all out in a rush. He couldn't believe it.

He looked down and saw that that he problem was nowhere near gone. "Damn," he muttered. "What was in that stuff?"

Souichi couldn't take it; he leaned in and pressed his lips to Morinaga's.

Morinaga didn't even see it coming. One second he was coming down from his high, and the next... The next Senpai was winding his fingers through his hair and kissing him! A man!

But he couldn't pull away.

Souichi kept his kisses light and soft. God he loved Morinaga. He could hardly stand it, being so close to him every day and still never being able to do anything about it.

Senpai pulled away and rested his head down on Morinaga's shoulder. "Stop me," he said quietly. Morinaga couldn't believe it. First Senpai kissed him, and then he gave him a way out? But then he felt Souichi slide his fingers shyly in the gaps between his own and he let his guard down.

That was just too cute.

He yanked Souichi's hair back to get his head up and kissed him hard.

Souichi did nothing for a moment, still too stunned to move. But then he kissed him back just as hard, moaning quietly with his tongue twisting against Morinaga's. He didn't care if it was just the effects of the aphrodisiac, he wanted this man, and he wanted him now.

Morinaga pushed him to the floor and grabbed his hand, pinning him down. He finally broke away panting slightly. Leaning down to Senpai's ear, he whispered, "Senpai, this stays between us."

Souichi gave him a rushed nod before tangling his fingers in the raven's hair, looping one arm around his back and claiming his lips once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh no what is this...

MIGHT IT BE *le gasp* ANOTHER CHAPTER?!

I hope you all enjoy this... It gets on my nerves that it's a little short though...

Aaaaalllll right, now all that's left to do is the extra chapter with Misaki and Kunihiro!

OOOOO I just got an idea! If someone reviews, even just one person, and says that they want an epilogue, I'll give it to all of you!

Hey guys! I made a video for Koisuru Boukun! watch?v=ZY6bSM5XXzw

I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. ALL MY LOVES. YOU GET THEM ALL.

Enjoy~!

Chapter 2

Morinaga woke up the next morning with no memory of the previous night. That is, until he saw Senpai fast asleep.

In his bed.

Cuddled up next to him.

Completely naked.

He would have jumped up, but he was more worried about the consequences of waking the sleeping tyrant. He lay completely still when he felt Souichi shift and turn slightly. But he didn't wake up. Thank god, because Morinaga was staring to panic. What would he say? What would he do? What would _Senpai_ say and do?

_Calm down, calm down Tetsuhiro, _he told himself. Planning had never been his strong point, he had always been better at coming up with things on the spot. He moved out of bed slowly, careful not to wake Senpai, and went out into the kitchen to make breakfast for himself.

Souichi woke up to the sound of running water in the kitchen. Where was he? Who's bed was he in? Why did his ass hurt so badly? He sat up and ran a hand through his long messy hair, squinting around to try and make out the room without his glasses. His eyes landed on the empty bottle resting at the foot of the bed and it all come back to him. Oh god, had Morinaga really slept with him?! Not that he minded in the slightest of course, he had just never in a million years thought it would actually happen! He pulled himself out of Morinaga's bed, wincing slightly as a spike of pain shot up his spine, and opened the shower door.

Morinaga heard the shower turn on and felt his heart skip another beat. Senpai was awake. He went back to buttering the piece of toast he had in his hand, finally realizing after a moment that he hadn't actually toasted it at all. Ugh. Could he be any more nervous about confronting Senpai?

Souichi turned the shower off and came back out wrapped in a towel. He pulled his clothes from the night before back on and tossed the empty bottle away. Trying not to make a sound, he slipped out the door, grabbed his bag, slipped his shoes on, and tossed his coat on over his shoulders.

Morinaga barely had time to see the swish of blonde hair go back out through the door before Senpai was gone.

Everything was pretty normal when Morinaga got back to the lab. Rin cracked jokes about where Senpai had disappeared to for two days and Morinaga laughed along, making sure to keep a wary eye on Senpai to make sure he didn't get too pissed.

Actually, Morinaga was watching Senpai a lot, and he realized Senpai watched_ him_. He had never noticed before that Senpai would glance over at him a couple times a day with an almost longing look. But every time he tried to make eye contact Senpai would blush slightly and look away. He caught himself staring more and more too. His eyelashes were pretty long for a guy, and despite his blonde hair, they were midnight black right to the very tips. He was slender too. Not in a way that he was so thin he looked wiry, but thin enough that he didn't look toned like Morinaga did. Morinagag knew firsthand though, how powerful he could be. One or two hits to the jaw had told him that. And that had taught him to duck when Senpai got angry. His hair was really long too. That was nothing new to him, but as he watched the strands of Senpai's loosely tied blonde hair swish across his back he wondered how in the world it didn't get tangled.

"Oi, baka! Get your head outta the sky and give me dish A!"

"Er- Sorry Senpai." He handed the culture to Senpai, who swiped it from him and shoved it under the microscope. Morinaga ran a hand through his hair and sighed when he realized he had zoned out on Senpai for the third time that day. This time, on his hair.

"You OK Morinaga-kuna?" He caught Senpai scowl. "You seem kind of out of it."  
"I just didn't get much sleep last night." Well, he supposed that WAS true... "What about you, Senpai?" he tried to ask casually.  
Souichi raised and eyebrow and Rin clung to his arm (it had become a habit of hers since Morinaga was taller an she was). "What about him?"  
"Are you hungover at all?" he teased.  
"No. Unlike some people I can hold my liquor just fine."  
"What are you two talking about?" Rin asked.  
"Senpai and I went put drinking last night and he got totally wasted and had to spend the not at my place." He hoped he sounded easygoing like he always did. He didn't tell her they had slept together.  
"Yeah, why don't you tell her all about that eventful night and what you drank," Souichi retorted. "I'm gonna grab lunch. You coming?"  
"Nah, I've gotta take a couple more notes. I'll head down there later."  
"I'll stay here with Morinaga-kun," Rin squealed as though the prospect had made her day.  
Senpai went to lunch and him and Rin were left alone. They talked for a little while, joked, took notes. He felt more at ease without Senpai around, but still a little on edge now that he was starting to notice Rin's flirtatious demeanor.

"Hey Morinaga-kun," she said, her voice having a bit more purr in it then usual (but of course, Morinaga didn't notice). "Why don't we take a little break from cultures?"

"Oh? Do you want to go to lunch now or-" Suddenly he was cut off when Rin pulled him down to her level and kissed him hard.

Souichi strolled back to the lab, hands in his pockets and the taste of smoke still lingering on his tongue. He walked in right as Rin kissed Morinaga. His first thought was to jump back behind the door, but he still peeked around it, feeling anger, jealousy, and the painful sting of hurt flair up inside of him.

Inside, Morinaga broke away and roughly pushed her off of him. "What are you doing?!"

She flashed him the smile of a siren. "Take a guess." She leaned in a went for his lips again.

"S-stop it! I-I've got someone!" he blurted out.

Rin backed off and gave him a skeptical look. "Who?"

"I... I can't tell you. They're shy; they wouldn't want anyone to know who they are."

Rin gave him a disgusted look. "I don't believe this. You're a really bad liar, you know?"

"No, it's the truth!"

"Oh really? Prove it, I dare you."

Morinaga yanked the first button on his shirt open and pulled back the lip of his shirt. A bruise-like mark was left on the skin just above his collar bone.

Rin looked from the mark to Morinaga. "Is that a hickey?!"

"Single guy wouldn't have this would he?"

Behind the door, Souichi gasped. Had Morinaga just told Rin that they were going out? He silently became flustered behind the door. When had that happened?! He thought it was just going to be a one-time thing! But was he telling her the truth? Were they really going out now or was he just saying that because he didn't want to go out with Rin?!

"I thought you said you weren't going out with anyone?!"

The tiniest of smiles flickered across Morinaga's mouth, but only briefly. "I wasn't."

Rin made a noise of protest, running out of the room and nearly hitting Souichi. He was glad she didn't notice him, it would have been awkward to explain why he was listening in.

"Senpai?" he heard Morinaga's voice come quietly after a while. "You out there?"

He hesitated a moment before strolling into the room with his arms crossed over his chest. "So... What happened?"

He shrugged. "Turned her down."

Souichi looked out the ground and felt his cheeks turn slightly red when Morinaga put each of his arms to the wall on either side of him. "Do you want to go out with me?"

Souichi caught his gaze, slightly surprised, but then his hazel eyes flitted away again. "Well, yeah, of course I do but... Aren't you straight?"

Morinaga smirked and rolled his eyes. "God, I don't even know anymore."

Souichi bit his lip and looked away, saying in a voice barely above a whisper, "I just... I don't want to be an experiment.

Morinaga leaned in further. "And, what if it wasn't... An experiment?" He had to suppress a smile when Souichi's breathing hitched. "Last night when we had sex... It wasn't bad. In fact, I think it was exactly the opposite," he was whispering into Souichi's ear now. "Give me a chance?"

Souichi swallowed and turned to face him. Goddammit why couldn't he resist the idiot?! "I... I'll give you a chance i-if you give me a kiss."

Morinaga smiled and pressed his lips to Souichi's.

… 2, 3, 4, Souichi lost count of how many times they kissed before he wrapped his arms around Morinaga's neck and felt his hand's go to his waist. Eventually, he pulled away, kissed his cheek, and nuzzled into him. "Be my boyfriend?"

Morinaga smiled. "Only if you kiss me again," he whispered, entwining his finger's with Souichi's.


	3. Chapter 3

** I-**

** I don't really know how I'm supposed to apologize for taking so long on this. I had writers block for a couple of weeks, and then I just sort of... Never got around to it. I've been working on my novel a lot so...**

** GOMENASAI!**

** Can you all ever forgive me?**

** Back to the chapter, I actually don't hate this! YAY! I had a lot of parts where I just skipped over it and said I would come back to it later, well I got back to it later and actually pulled out so half-decent transfer paragraphs.**

** To those of you who reviewed without an account CAN I JUST SAY THANK YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW?! I try to reply to anyone who reviews my stories but it's hard when I can't PM you. JUST KNOW THAT YOU ALL ARE LOVED AND APRECIATED!**

Misaki swept away the dust and spilled droplets of various liquors that coated the bar counter with glazed eyes. Boring. That's what it was; a tedious, repetitive, boring routine that he was rapidly growing tired of. It had been a little less boring with Souichi around. But still, no matter how cruel Misaki thought it had sounded, he had grown tired of him too. He felt the vibration from his phone against his thigh and flipped it open, squinting at the bright glow of the screen compared to the dim lighting of the bar.

New Message

Souichi Tatsumi

You still coming?

Ah. That was right. A little over a month ago there had been a fire at Souichi's place. Even though no one had been hurt, the house hadn't been so lucky. According to Souichi, he and his current boyfriend had been sharing a place closer to the school for about three weeks now.

He scrolled down to read the rest of the message.

Morinaga's brother is coming to check out the place tonight too. You'll probably be gone by the time he shows up but I thought I should warn you just in case.

Misaki tapped out a quick reply and rubbed the back of his neck until he heard a soft crick. Sighing out loud, he took a seat on the near empty train, crossing his right leg over his left. He pulled his phone out and stared at it, reading over one of his and Souichi's longer conversations about Morinaga. If he was going to meet the guy he might as well know a bit about him. No matter how many times Souichi called him an idiot, he could tell he was really fond of him.

Once he got to the station he slung his coat over his shoulder and strolled at a leisurely pace to the apartment complex.

"Hey," Misaki said, flashing Souichi a smug half smile when he opened the door.

"Hey," Souichi replied, giving him a slight smirk.

"Is that Kunihiro?" he heard a voice from the back call.

"Nah, its Misaki."

Morinaga shut his laptop and came to the door, noticing when Misaki looked him up and down. But he smiled anyway and held out his hand. He must have been approved of, because Misaki flashed him an grin and shook it. "Junya Misaki."

"Tetsuhiro Morinaga, nice to meet you."

The tour around the apartment was pretty quick, but it wasn't all that surprising. The apartment simply wasn't that big. It was a pretty nice place though for two people.

Souichi was the one who mostly showed him around. Morinaga had busied himself with making dinner instead. But when Misaki was asked if he wanted to join them for dinner, he just politely declined and grabbed his coat. It probably would have been boring anyways.

"You sure you don't want to stay? It's just dinner."

"Nah," Misaki said, waving Morinaga off. "I wouldn't want to intrude. Nice meeting you."

"See you later," Souichi said. He was about to open the door for Misaki when he put a fist to it to prevent it from opening. "Where's my goodbye kiss?"

"Misaki!"

"Come on. Just one on the cheek? For old times' sake?"

Souichi blushed then turned to Morinaga desperately hoping he could get out of it. When he saw the bemused smirk dancing across his face he pulled off a rather impressive scowl. Reluctantly, he kissed Misaki's cheek lightly and attempted to glare at him, but it was a hard thing to achieve while he was bushing so heavily.

Misaki flashed him his trademark smug smile and pushed the door open.

Kunihiro, who had been outside of it, stumbled and would of fallen if he had not been caught by Misaki. "Watch out!" he shouted, pulling Kunihiro into his chest before they both hit the ground hard.

Misaki groaned and sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

Kunihiro grimaced and fixed his glasses, which had gone askew when he had fallen. "Ouch. Geez, sorry, are you all right?"

He opened his eyes, and that's when he got a good look at Kunihiro, who just so happened to be sitting on his lap. He could feel the blush creeping into his cheeks and as he cursed his faltering voice. "Y-yes, I'm fine," he finally spluttered.

Souichi narrowed his eyes and shot a look back and forth between Kunihiro, who was holding out his hand to help, and Misaki, who took and blushed a bit harder. Suddenly the realization hit him; Misaki was attracted to Kunihiro. Souichi scowled. "Should have seen _this_ coming," he muttered irritably under his breath.

"What was that?" Morinaga asked, coming up behind him.

"Nothing," Souichi said a little too quickly. He sighed out loud and pushed past his boyfriend, flipping his hair (it wasn't tied back) over one shoulder. "Do me a favor and clean up that mess will you?"

It was Morinaga's turn to sigh. Same old Souichi.

It didn't take long for Misaki and Kunihiro to bond. Quickly they developed a friendship and not three weeks later they decided to go drinking together; Misaki's idea. He said it was to help him cope with Kunihiro finally divorcing his wife, but he had a bit more in mind. An intoxicated Kunihiro sounded like a pretty decent idea to him, and Kunihiro didn't mind losing himself to alcohol either. Kunihiro himself was turning out to be Misaki's amusement. Definitely not boring for once. Misaki wondered if he was having a bit too much fun now that his life _finally_ had some excitement to it.

"Misaaaki~" Kunihiro crooned. "Where'd my drink go?"

"It's in your hand, but it's empty," Misaki mumbled through the alcoholic haze. He peered over at Kunihiro, who was staring down into his glass almost bewildered that there was no liquor in it. Misaki's tongue flicked across his lips devilishy. Perfect. Once Kunihiro was too gone to care he would swoop in and steal a night with the man.

"Another shot!" Kunihiro hollered drunkenly, slamming his glass down on the table a little harder than was necessary.

Misaki absentmindedly swirled a spilled drop that had gone flying and narrowed his gaze on Kunihiro. Good. He was just about ready now.

He stood carefully when his balance decided to falter and he had to flail blindly for the bar counter for a moment in order to remain upright. "I think we've had enough, Kunihiro," he said, placing his hand where Kunihiro's glass would have slid.

Kunihiro grumbled something under his breath, but pressed his hands to the counter like he was going to stand anyway. He managed to get on his feet coherently, but one step later and he was staggering. Misaki caught him at the elbow and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "You're definitely drunk," he chuckled, kicking the door open with the sole of his foot.

"So are you. And now it's too late to catch a train back," he said, knitting his eyebrows together and giving his watch a dissatisfied look.

"Why don't we get a room at a hotel for the night?"

"Good idea," Kunihiro praised, putting more weight on Misaki's shoulders.

He didn't catch Misaki's smirk.

Kunihiro practically fell onto the well-made bed, wrinkling the sheets and making and imprint in the pillow. Uncoordinatedly, he undid the top three and the bottom two buttons on his shirt, rolled up his sleeves, and tucked his hands behind his head.

The tiniest hint of a smile graced across Misaki's cheekbones. "Kunihiro," he murmured in a low voice. "You should probably take your glasses off." He grinned slyly, wrapping a hand around around Kunihiro's black rims and tugging them off gently. The light glinted off the frames and flashed in his eyes momentarily so he didn't see Kunihiro's hand snaking into his golden-blonde hair.

"It's pretty soft huh?

"What?" Misaki said, a bit taken aback.

"Your hair, it's so soft. I wish mine was like that. My ex-wife always used to complain that it wasn't smooth like your is."

A tinge of pink crept across the bridge of his nose. "R-really?" Misaki cursed himself for hesitating. "I think yours is pretty soft." He had to consciously stop his hand from trembling as he massaged it through Kunihiro's chocolate hair.

Kunihiro closed his eyes and nuzzled into the hand that was stroking his locks. "Nmm," he muttered vaguely.

"Sorry, did I pull your hair?"

"Nah." He smiled softly. "It feels nice."

Misaki gulped but it didn't do much good; his heart was still pounding in his throat. Slowly, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Kunihiro's.

Kunihiro let him get in only a few seconds before placing his hands against the blonde's chest and pushing him back. Misaki opened his eyes when he felt the hands: he could feel his heart sink to his stomach. Kunihiro was looking at him with a mix of disgust and shock, any previous drunken bliss he had been experiencing vanishing in an instant. "What the hell was that?"

Misaki tried his best not to let his depression show through – _tried_ – and said calmly, "I love you, Kunihiro."

Misaki's hope shriveled; Kunihiro looked even more appalled by this remark. "Wha- Are you joking?!"

"Why would I joke about something like this?" he whispered.

Kunihiro just shook his head in puzzled bewilderment. "You're gay?!"

Misaki's jaw twitched at the word, but then he laughed darkly. A hollow, empty laugh that conveyed no humor whatsoever. "You didn't know? That's how Souichi and I know each other."

Kunihiro just gave him a look.

"I'm his ex."

Kunihiro glared at him and shook his head again in distaste, speechless.

Without a word, Misaki silently climbed off Kunihiro's bed and slipped under the covers of his own, back facing Kunihiro. He hoped to god Kunihiro just left him like that, to get over it the best he could in the span of a night.

Kunihiro thought about it for a minute and sighed. "Look, I-I don't mind that you're... Gay. I'm still willing to be friends with you."

"I'd prefer just to not see you again." Misaki said dryly.

"Well what do you want me to do? I don't want to break it off completely-"

"Give me a chance," he said quietly. "One night. That's all I want."

Kunihiro wrinkled his nose. "There's no way in hell I'd ever do something like that," he spat bitterly.

Suddenly, instead of sadness, boiling fury burned through him. "Why?! Why the hell can't you give me a chance?!" he shouted in frustration. "Because you're straight?! Tetsuhiro was straight and look at how happy he and Souichi are!"

"I still have my image to uphold!" Kunihiro fired back, raising his voice to compete with Misaki's. "I'm already divorced, how do you think everyone would react if they found out I was with another man?!"

"Is it all about your goddamn image?!" he exploded. "God-" His voice cracked and Misaki could feel tears welling up in his eyes. Gritting his teeth, he banged open the door before slamming it roughly behind him. He swatted at a pile of books and papers that was on the nearby desk and they clattered against the wall angrily. But then he slumped down, face in his hands, back against the wall.

"Misaki-" Kunihiro said, fumbling his way into the room before he cut him off.

"Get out."

"Misaki," Kunihiro protested grabbing the hand that was hiding his face.

"Please just get out."

"Misaki why-" This time, it was Kunihiro who cut himself off. There were tears trickling down Misaki's cheeks and his expression was one of a sadness that ran so deep it was hard to believe.

"Please," he repeated, "I'd rather just cut it off completely."

Kunihiro was about to continue when he felt something rough brush the underside of his thumb. He flipped Misaki's wrist over and was a little surprised to find a long thin scar. At first he was a bit taken aback, but then he sat down with this back against the wall next to Misaki. He glanced across to his other wrist and saw a similar mark. "How did you get those scars?"

"Slit my wrists in high school."

"Wha-? Why?"

"Because I was sick of it," Misaki's voice was dark and had very little emotion to it. "I was tired of being judged because of who I love. So I decided to end it... But it didn't work. I woke up in the hospital after a year-long coma."

Kunihiro was silent for a moment. "But... How could it get bad enough that you would choose to..."

"You don't know what it's like. I'm not trying to say you can't understand it; you just can't know what it's really like unless you've been experienced with it. For you especially, someone who's always been the perfect example. You just can't possibly know the hell I go through."

"Go through? Not went through?"

"Of course. Nothing's changed in that aspect of my life."

The full wight of the situation slowly began to dawn on Kunihiro; Misaki was serious. He was honestly in love with him. His eyes flicked to Misaki. He looked so sad. Like the sun would never shine again. He also looked a bit... Angry. No, that wasn't the right word. Frustrated. God he hated that face. Despised it with a burning passion. It was the same face his wife had made when she had realized he didn't love her. It was the same face his parents made when he told them he was getting divorced. It was the same face Morinaga had made when Kunihiro had reacted badly to him and Souichi being lovers. It was the same goddamn face. But out of all the people who had made it, Misaki's got to him the most. There was no simple solution to get rid of the other faces, but this one... All Misaki wanted was... Kunihiro swallowed. Maybe he could fix one thing, even if he couldn't fix the others.

He cupped Misaki's face in his hands and kissed him gently.

Misaki couldn't move for a moment. It was like he was frozen. But then then warmth of Kunihiro's lips made him melt and he returned the kiss just as passionately.

Kunihiro broke away and left a trail of open-mouthed kisses on the side of his jawline. "Kunihiro," He heard Misaki murmur, tilting his head back to expose more of his neck. "Don't tease me."

Kunihiro pulled away and stared at the ground, blushing harder than he ever had in his life. "One night right? That's all you want?"

Misaki watched him blush even harder under his unbreakable stare. "Why are you suddenly so compliant?"

"I..." He shifted uncomfortably. "I don't want you to make that face."

After a pause, a gentle smile danced it's was across Misaki's lips and he took Kunihiro's warm cheeks in his hands. "Kunihiro," he said as though he was coaxing a shy child out from under the covers, "look at me."

Kunihiro squirmed a bit, but still looked into Misaki's deep eyes. He was about to comment on Misaki's smart-ass little smile, but he didn't get a chance because Misaki clutched his wrists and pinned him to the floor. He snaked down so his mouth pressed against the soft spot between Kunihiro's ear and the edge of his jaw. "You'll let me take it all the way? You'll let me have... Everything?" he breathed, voice low and husky.

Kunihiro did his best to suppress a shudder (to no avail) and swallowed hard. "Go- Go slow."

Misaki smirked against the base of his collar bone. "I'll be gentle."

Kunihiro thought about getting out of bed but a mumbled "Stay here." kept him in place. He resolved to curling his fingers through the blonde hair that was currently residing on his bare chest. Misaki shifted into a more comfortable position and Kunihiro could feel the happy smile against his skin. Misaki might have been content, but Kunihiro didn't know whether to smile of shudder. He was torn between the fact that it had been really good with Misaki last night,

Or the fact that he had slept with another man.

Unfortunately, Kunihiro had a little time to think about it. Misaki seemed fine just to lay on his chest and listen to his heartbeat. And... Kunihiro didn't mind. That was the part that baffled him the most.

He felt Misaki change his position again so his nose was pressed into the crook of the other man's neck. "Did you sleep well?" he asked softly.

"Mmhm," Kunihiro answered back, wrapping one arm around his waist and knotting the other in his hair again.

"You OK?"

"Just a little sore."

Misaki hummed lightly, the vibrations rumbling through Kunihiro's chest in a soothing way. "I'm pretty sure that's my doing, sorry."

"I don't mind." There was a pause, and then he said, "Hey, raise your head."

Misaki retreated from his spot on his collar bone and locked eyes with him. Interesting really, how everything had developed. Looking back on their relationship they would both say that there was never really a time that they were in a relationship. There was no formal "Will you go out with me?" They were just sort of... Together. As if by mutual agreement. There was no "Want to go out on a date tonight?" They just went out. "I love you"s were whispered and not mentioned outside of where they were said. Everything was just understood.

Just like the way neither of them had to say anything when they made eye contact, they both just smiled and met in the middle for a kiss.


End file.
